The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing which has in its front a braking device utilizing the sliding frictional force of rolling members.
Conventionally, as a braking device for applying a braking force to the rotation of a spool which rotates when a fishing line is paid out, a multi-plate friction type comprised of a plurality of friction plates disposed between a non-rotating member and the spool has been generally known.
Instead of this multi-plate friction type, a spool braking device for a spinning reel for fishing is known in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 06-014680, wherein inner- and outer-side holding members whose opposing surfaces are truncated cone-shaped are provided between the spool and the non-rotating member, a plurality of cylindrical rolling members are interposed between the inner- and outer-side holding members so as to be clamped therebetween by being disposed by being inclined by a predetermined angle to the left and the right with respect to the axis, to obtain stable braking performance over extended periods by utilizing the sliding friction occurring due to the rolling of the rolling members.
This related art is arranged such that the braking device utilizing the sliding friction of the rolling members is provided between a recessed portion formed in a front portion of the spool and a spool shaft to apply the braking force to the rotation of the spool. However, in view of the fact that the fishing line moistened with much water is wound round the spool and the fact that the fishing reel is used in a severe environment where water, dust, and the like are easily attached or enter, there is a drawback in that such water or the like is attached to or enters the braking device in the front portion of the spool at the time of actual fishing, causing a hindrance to the braking performance of the rolling members.
In addition, since a compact size is required in terms of the operationality, portability, and the like, there are limitations to the length and the quantity of the rolling members making up the braking device which is accommodated in the recessed portion in the front portion of the spool, so that a problem remains, among others, in that it is difficult to obtain a powerful braking force.
The problems to be solved are that, in a fishing spot where the environment of use is severe, the braking performance of the braking device in the front portion of the spool is likely to decline due to the effect of the attachment or entry of water, dust, or the like, and that a powerful braking force is difficult to obtain.
In view of the above-described drawbacks, the object of the invention is to provide a spinning reel for fishing which makes it possible to obtain a large braking force by making use of the dead space on the inner side of the rear portion of the spool, and in which water, dust, or the like is not directly attached to or enter the braking device, making it possible to obtain stable braking performance.
In order to solve the aforesaid object, the invention is characterized by having the following arrangement.
(1) A spinning reel for fishing comprising:
a spool shaft supported by a reel body;
a spool which includes a fishing-line winding barrel portion around which a fishing line is wound, and is rotatably supported by the spool shaft;
a braking device provided in a rear portion of an inner side of the fishing-line winding barrel portion for applying braking force to rotation of the spool, the braking device including,
an outer-side holding member which is non-rotatably attached to the spool and includes a tapered surface,
an inner-side holding member which is non-rotatably attached to the spool shaft and includes a tapered surface opposed to the tapered surface of the outer-side holding member, and
rolling members clamped between the outer-side holding member and the inner-side holding member; and
an adjusting member provided at a distal end portion of the spool shaft for adjusting the braking force by relatively displacing the outer-side holding member and the inner-side holding member in an axial direction of the spool shaft so as to adjust clamping force generated by the rolling members in cooperation with the outer-side holding member and the inner-side holding member.
(2) The spinning reel according to (1) further comprising a click mechanism interposed between the adjusting member and the braking device in the axial direction.
(3) The spinning reel according to (2), wherein the spool includes a partition wall portion defining the rear portion and a front portion of the fishing-line winding barrel portion.
(4) The spinning reel according to (3), wherein the click mechanism is provided in the front portion.